Phineas e Ferb il film: nella seconda dimensione
Questo è il primo film basato sulla serie Phineas e Ferb. I ragazzi aiutano Doofenshmirtz a creare un passaggio verso un'altra dimensione (senza sapere che in realtà è un malvagio), qua scopriranno la vera identità di Perry, e si uniranno alla resistenza per salvare Danville dal dominio dittatoriale dell'altro Heinz Doofenshmirtz, più cattivo che mai. Descrizione del film Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace e il Dr. Doofenshmirtz, che sono stati tutti catturati dal 2 ° Doofenshmirtz Dimension, sono in procinto di essere mandato a un Goozim. Phineas paragona la situazione attuale per quanto la giornata è cominciata, e afferma che tutto è cominciato così bene quella mattina. La scena passa al l'inizio della giornata, con Phineas e Ferb svegliarsi a causa di chattering di Perry. Il trio fare varie attività (quali vestirsi, lavarsi i denti), mentre canta Tutto è meglio con Perry, una canzone che parla di come tutto è meglio con il loro animale domestico. In seguito, cadono giù per le scale accanto ai loro genitori, e ricordare quando lo hanno adottato dall'Organizzazione Senza un rifugio per animali Cool Acronimo. Successivamente, giocano baseball, lanciando le palle di coda di Perry. Essi quindi decidono di giocare ornitorinco volano utilizzando due giganti ornitorinco a forma di catapulte, che sono in grado di lanciare oggetti dalle loro code come ornitorinchi reali. Con l'aiuto dei loro amici Isabella, Buford e Baljeet, costruiscono loro, lanciarsi fuori della coda del platypult in un grande volano, e volano attraverso l'aria. Perry, che ha assunto il suo ruolo di agente segreto di agente P, è reduce da un briefing di missione con maggiore Monogram e Carl, quest'ultimo, che gli ha dato parecchi nuovi gadget. Durante la guida nel suo nuovo razzo auto, Agente P scontra con Phineas e Ferb di volano che cambia il suo corso e si schianta sul tetto della sede Incorporated Male Doofenshmirtz, distruggendo ultima invenzione del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, l'Altro-Dimension-inatore. Nel frattempo, dopo aver appreso che il suo ragazzo, Jeremy, è alla ricerca di collegi, Candace decide di crescere e di agire più come un adulto. Lei e la sua amica Stacy andare in cortile a busto i ragazzi, dal momento che, ora che Candace è un "adulto", può rompere i ragazzi se stessa. Tuttavia, scopre che i suoi fratelli e la Platy-pult sono andati, con solo Isabella e Baljeet rimanente. Candace conclude che la "forza misteriosa", la forza che lei crede toglie Phineas e Ferb di invenzione prima che sua madre possa vederli, riconosce Candace come un adulto, e così le impediva di vedere invenzione dei ragazzi pure. Lei e il resto del gruppo di andare al parco a cercare i ragazzi. Mosso a compassione, e non sapendo che lui è il male, Phineas e Ferb aiuto Dr. Doofenshmirtz ricostruire la sua altra dimensione-inatore, con grande orrore di Perry, che deve fingere di essere un animale senza cervello in prossimità dei suoi proprietari per paura che scoprire il suo segreto. Egli cerca di fermarli togliendo chiave di Phineas e pipì sul divano di Doofenshmirtz, ma senza alcun risultato. Si aprono con successo di un portale per la 2 ° dimensione e passo attraverso di essa. Scoprono che il Tri-State Area in questa dimensione è stato ripreso dal 2 ° Dimension Doofenshmirtz, che ha una cicatrice che va oltre il suo occhio-patch. Dr. Doofenshmirtz viene reindirizzato dal 2 ° Dimension Monogram per un giro che lo porta dritto al Doofenshmirtz-2. Lì, si incontrano, ed eseguono un duetto. Phineas, Ferb e Perry seguono, e Doofenshmirtz-2 riconosce il loro animale domestico come Perry l'ornitorinco, mentre il Doofenshmirtz normale non lo fa. Doofenshmirtz-2 invia il suo tirapiedi, Generale Platyborg, la 2 ° dimensione Perry che è stato sconfitto e trasformato in un cyborg malvagio da Doofenshmirtz-2 molto tempo fa, per attaccare Perry, sperando che causerà Perry a rivelare che egli è un agente segreto . Tuttavia, Perry rimane nella sua veste senza cervello, anche dopo essere stato colpito. Doofenshmirtz-2 poi dice Platyborg a colpire i ragazzi, a cui Perry pugni il Platyborg via e rivela la sua identità. Phineas e Ferb sono sorpreso di questo, e il male che Perry non ha detto loro che era un agente (principalmente Phineas, che gli urla). Doofenshmirtz-2 convoca i Motori di Norm a cogliere il trio. I tre caduta da una finestra, ma Agente P rilascia il suo paracadute. Atterrano su di un altro edificio, dove Agente P fa combattere contro Platyborg con i piedi bloccati in un teschio di uno scheletro di animale dalla tana di Doofenshmirtz-2. Phineas e Ferb trappola Platyborg in paracadute dell'Agente P. Phineas comincia ad esprimere ancora una volta la sua rabbia fino a quando si rende conto che Perry e 'colto in paracadute. Phineas e Ferb cercano di tirarlo indietro, ma caduta, per fortuna che tutti finiscono per essere "salvati per architettura non convenzionale". Un Bot Norm loro così come Platyborg si avvicina, ma il Bot Norm è colpito dal cranio e Platyborg viene investito da un autobus. Phineas, Ferb e Perry sono quindi in grado di fuggire. Torna a Danville, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, e Baljeet hanno trovato Buford nel parco masticare Vittoria Gum, come egli assume di aver vinto la partita di badminton ornitorinco che stavano giocando in precedenza, anche se era più di una vittoria incamerata da Phineas e Ferb erano scomparsi. Candace e Stacy decide di tornare al cortile Flynn-Fletcher, mentre Isabella, Baljeet e Buford rimanere nel parco. Nel 2 ° dimensione, Phineas esprime la sua rabbia di nuovo su Perry di essere un agente segreto, mentre Ferb gli ricorda di provare a utilizzare una versione remota della Dimension-inatore Altro per tornare a casa, ma si apre solo un portale per un'altra dimensione che non fanno sapere. Doofenshmirtz-2 dice Doofenshmirtz che quello che gli aveva fatto andare più male di lui e di prendere in consegna il 2 ° Dimension Tri-State Area era che aveva perso il suo treno giocattolo, quando era un bambino, e Doofenshmirtz è incapace di credere che questo era il suo emotivamente cicatrici back-storia, mentre lui aveva così molti di più di quelli di lui. Nel frattempo, Phineas sta cercando di superare il fatto Perry è un agente segreto e chiede contemporaneamente se Perry è la famiglia. Ferb lo placa, ei ragazzi decidono che hanno bisogno di trovare loro stessi Dimension secondo, che non hanno mai sentito parlare di estate prima e sono riuscito a spiegare estate alle loro controparti. Agente P, dopo aver visto una notizia in TV dicendo che dovrebbe trasformarsi in per Doofenshmirtz-2 oppure Doofenshmirtz-2 ti farà del male ai suoi amici, comincia ad andarsene, ma viene fermato da Phineas e Ferb . Phineas rinnega Perry, dicendogli di andare avanti e lasciarli, come lui non può più fidarsi di Perry, Agente P e foglie. In seguito, essi tentano di attraversare la strada per casa la Dimensione secondo di Isabella, ma vengono fermati da un Bot Norm solitario, che viene tirato giù dal 2 ° Buford Dimension. E 'emerso che Buford-2 faceva parte della resistenza contro Doofenshmirtz-2, ma è diventato così bravo che ha iniziato a resistere alla Resistenza troppo. I cinque caduta verso il basso uno scivolo, una volta di entrare cortile di Isabella, e finiscono per essere legati per le Firestorm ragazze, le versioni 2 ° dimensione dei Fireside Girls. Vengono interrogati dal 2 ° Isabella Dimension, a cui Phineas risponde che sono fratelli di Candace. Essi sono legati e condotti al 2 Dimension Baljeet, che preferisce essere chiamato "Dr. Baljeet ". Egli spiega che la prima dimensione e la 2 ° dimensione sono proprio uno accanto all'altro, ma per arrivare al 1 ° dimensione, avrebbero bisogno di molta energia, come sarebbero andati contro il flusso di energia tra i multiversi. La loro altra opzione sarebbe quella di andare in giro in senso orario, ma non si sa per quante dimensioni devono passare attraverso di finire in proprio. Vengono poi introdotti al capo della Resistenza, 2 ° Dimension Candace, che si presenta e ordina a tutti di iniziare i lavori per deviare l'energia per portare Phineas e Ferb di nuovo alla loro dimensione. Nel frattempo, Doofenshmirtz-2 ha deciso di andare Tri-State Area di la 1 ° dimensione a conquistarla. Si alza Doofenshmirtz regolare per creare un altro altra dimensione-inatore, ma non riesce a lavorare come sembra avranno bisogno di aiuto dei ragazzi di farlo. Dr. Baljeet è stato in grado di aprire un portale per la 1 ° dimensione. Dopo aver visto una notizia che Perry è stato catturato, Phineas e Ferb vogliono salvarlo. Nel frattempo, Candace e Stacy sono nel Flynn-Fletcher cortile, e Candace cerca di parlare con la forza misteriosa. Il Portale dal 2 ° Dimension si apre, che le due ragazze credono sia la forza misteriosa. Candace passa attraverso, causando il portale di chiudere, e il suo essere bloccato con il 2 ° gruppo Dimension. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Candace-2, Buford-2, Isabella-2, insieme a Phineas-2 e Ferb-2, che hanno riposto, andare sottoterra a carrelli da miniera per tentare di entrare in tana di Doofenshmirtz-2 per salvare Perry . Ma scoprono che si tratta di una trappola, e sono circondati. Doofenshmirtz-2 insulti Perry che lui ei suoi amici ha catturato circa 3:30-04:00 EST. Perry ricorda qualcosa, e preme un pulsante sul suo orologio, che apre un ologramma di Monogram Major, che, in quel momento, è sotto la doccia. Le Doofenshmirtzes, Platyborg ei Motori di Norm guardano con disgusto, e che i bambini sono in grado di sfuggire. Il gruppo cerca di correre via nei carrelli da miniera, come i bot Norm li perseguono. Per salvare lei ei suoi fratelli, Candace-2 separa i carrelli da miniera, e lei e il resto della resistenza sono in grado di sfuggire, mentre Phineas, Ferb, Candace, e Agente P vengono catturati. Torna a Danville, Stacy costruisce un santuario per la forza misteriosa come una scusa per non credere in esso, nella speranza che possa portare i suoi amici indietro. Nel frattempo, Phineas e Ferb si rifiutano di fissare la quota-inatore Altro, ma Doofenshmirtz ricorda i ragazzi rimossi suo pulsante di autodistruzione, di riparare il dispositivo. Ormai obsoleto, Doofenshmirtz-2 frasi del quattro di sventura, così come regolari Doofenshmirtz, come aveva ottenuto sui nervi a Doofenshmirtz-2. Il gruppo, in catene, è portato ad un Goozim gabbia circondata dalla lava. Perry è in grado di ottenere le chiavi per scatenare la banda, ma i movimenti del Goozim buttarle in giro, e la caduta di chiavi vicino la lava che occupa il suolo. Mentre la banda quasi dondola vicino al magma (grazie alla scarsa capacità di arrampicata di Doofenshmirtz), Candace è in grado di prendere le chiavi. Improvvisamente, Candace-2 si presenta con l'Altro remoto Dimension-inatore. Lei sconfigge i bot Norm circostanti, e la getta a Phineas. Quando si rende conto di quello che è, dice Perry di lasciar andare la gabbia del Goozim, ma esita. Phineas supplica Perry a fidarsi di lui, e lui lascia andare la gabbia, proprio come Phineas apre un portale verso un'altra dimensione. Il gruppo scende attraverso un portale per una dimensione di fiori, e usano le chiavi per scatenare stessi. Il portale è ancora aperto, tuttavia, così i bot Norm vengono attraverso di esso, in modo da Phineas chiude il portale. Candace-2 viene catturato, e Doofenshmirtz-2, anche se infuriato, prosegue con l'invasione del 1 ° dimensione Tri-State Area. Il gruppo passa attraverso molteplici dimensioni con i bot norma in inseguimento. Come Buford, Baljeet e Isabella stanno parlando nel parco, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry e Doofenshmirtz riescono a tornare in 1 ° dimensione. Allo stesso tempo, però, Doofenshmirtz-2 arriva Doofenshmirtz Male Incorporated, ritrae il tetto come la Dimensione-inatore Altro insorge e attiva un portale, permette a milioni di Norm-Bots di invadere Danville. Candace-2, che è stato imprigionato, viene salvato dal 2 ° Dimension Jeremy, e Phineas e Ferb-2-2, che hanno assunto un nuovo abbigliamento. Dopo che abbraccia i suoi fratelli, Candace racconta il 3 di loro di andare con lei per aiutare a fermare Doofenshmirtz-2 di conquistare il 1 ° dimensione, e tutti lasciano. Agente P è raccontata dal maggiore Monogram per aiutare gli altri agenti nella lotta contro i robot invasori, mentre Phineas, Ferb e Candace sono semplicemente detto di andare a casa. Lì, il medaglione di Perry, che ha Phineas, emette un segnale acustico, che li conduce al covo di Agente P. Essi ricevono un messaggio, attivabile con il medaglione, dicendo che, il Tri-State Area si trova in un livello di emergenza Alpha Red. Agente P quindi ha bisogno del loro aiuto, e che lui sa che lo possono aiutare a causa delle loro grandi idee. Molti di Phineas e Ferb di invenzioni da episodi passati della serie vengono replicate, e i ragazzi di Danville prendere il controllo di loro, riuscendo a salvare gli agenti, che sono stati circondati dai bot Norm, e andare in guerra con i bot norma. Nel calore della battaglia, Phineas e Perry arrivare al top di Doofenshmirtz Male edificio Incorporated, dove trovano Doofenshmirtz-2 Espulsioni più dei suoi robot. Perry combatte Platyborg, mentre Phineas va testa a testa con Doofenshmirtz-2, dopo che lui e 'colto in cerca di disattivare il portale. Perry è finalmente in grado di sconfiggere Platyborg, che, con un pollo attaccato in testa e mais nelle sue mani, prende la coda bloccato in una presa di corrente ed è folgorato. Phineas realizza il piatto è quello che controlla i robot, così va per il lanciatore di baseball, che Doofenshmirtz-2 palio e successivamente viene messo alle strette da Doofenshmirtz-2, che mira a lui con il lanciatore di baseball. Perry Phineas mani una mazza da baseball, che usa per colpire la palla da baseball che Doofenshmirtz-2 spara a lui dal programma di avvio. Il baseball colpisce il satellite che controlla i bot Norm, e tutti cadono a terra, disattivato. Ferb, che sta salendo il lato di un edificio con pistoni, raggiunge il fratello e da compagnia. Un infuriato Doofenshmirtz-2 emerge dal terreno nella cabina di guida (manica) di una versione gigante robot di se stesso e va a distruggere Phineas, Ferb e Perry. In quel momento, Doofenshmirtz, che ha lasciato le chiavi nel 2 ° Dimensione e ha cercato di ottenere la sua vicina, la signora Thompson a lasciarlo dentro l'edificio, si presenta, e svela il suo trenino dalla sua infanzia, Choo-Choo. Una volta che vede il suo treno perso, Doofenshmirtz-2 scende il robot, e abbraccia il giocattolo. Nel frattempo, Candace, che ha rinunciato a diventare un adulto, va al cinema, dove sono stati i suoi genitori e Linda Lawrence,. Lei cerca di ottenere la sua mamma di andare fuori con lei a vedere la grande battaglia che sta succedendo nella speranza che la forza misteriosa farà sparire. Doofenshmirtz-2, che ora è diventato meno male, si scusa per le sue malefatte, e rivela di aver avuto pulsanti autodistruggersi sulle sue Bots Norm, dopo tutto. Preme un pulsante su un telecomando, e tutti i robot del Tri-State Area esplodono e scompaiono. Candace e Linda uscire, e scoprire che tutti i robot sono scomparsi, e che Candace è riuscita a sballare i suoi fratelli - di nuovo, qualcosa che prende l'orgoglio dentro Doofenshmirtz-2 torna al 2 ° dimensione, dove viene arrestato dalla Monogram-2 e le Firestorm ragazze. La Resistenza entra Danville, e grazie Phineas, Ferb e Candace per tutto quello che hanno fatto. Il Platyborg ha avuto il male "fritto" da lui, e Phineas e Ferb-2-2 corsa ad abbracciarlo, felice che il loro animale domestico è tornato. Dopo i caratteri dimensionali secondo lasciano, Monogram e Carl si presentano, e di 'Phineas e Ferb che Perry deve andare via per sempre a causa del suo segreto è soffiato. I ragazzi chiedono se c'è qualcos'altro che si può fare per mantenere il loro animale domestico, e Monogram e Carl ricordare che Doofenshmirtz ha costruito una Amnesia-inatore, e che tutti accettato che le loro memoria di quel giorno intero (compresa l'identità di apprendimento Perry di agente P) in modo lo possono tenere. Di ritorno al quartier generale del Owca, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet e altri sono in fila (Doofenshmirtz legato per qualche motivo) per ottenere i loro ricordi cancellati. I fratelli dicono che i loro ultimi addii di Agente P. Come tutti si preparò a ricevere i loro ricordi cancellati, Isabella conferma con monogramma che nessuno si ricorderà nulla da oggi, procedendo poi a baciare Phineas. Phineas è stato sorpreso e apparentemente un po 'contento di questo, Isabella racconta Carl fuoco l'Amnesia-inatore Phineas e urla "Aspetta! Aspetta! Aspetta!", Ma senza alcun risultato. Più tardi, Agente P entra nella sua tana, e inserisce la sua macchina fotografica nello schermo, e guarda una presentazione di foto scattate da lui e dai suoi proprietari nel corso della loro avventura. Lui sorride e salva le immagini. Canzoni *''Tutto è Più Bello con Perry'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Doof!'' *''L'Amico Giusto Per Me'' *''La Gomma della Vittoria'' *''L'Estate'' *''Doof 'N' Puss!'' (strumentale) *''Io vado via'' *''La Spiegazione di Baljeet'' *''Una Nuova Realtà'' *''I Robot'' *''Sigla di Perry l'Ornitorinco'' (strumentale) *''Una Coppia di Re'' *''Cambia la Realtà'' Galleria Ricorrenze Frase: "So cosa faremo oggi! Frase: "Non sei troppo giovane?" Frase di Ferb Frase: "Che state facendo?" Frase: "Ehi, dov'è Perry?" Entrate di Perry nel suo covo Spiegare qui il modo in cui Perry entra nel suo covo. Se non ci va, rimpiazzare questo con "inesistente". Jingle di Heinz Ecco a voi Doofenshmirtz, re del male! Frasi memorabili Altre informazioni * Sembra che l'Amnesi-inator del Dr. Doofenshmirtz potrebbe avere lasciato parte della memoria dei ragazzi intatta, dato che nell'episodio "Una mosca sul muro" loro ricordano la canzone "L'Estate". *Se si guarda da vicino, il distintivo della resistenza e quello di Pinky corrispondono quasi al cento per cento, l'unica differenza è la combinazione di colori e qualche piccolo dettaglio. *Phineas e Ferb comprarono Perry in un negozio di animali di proprietà di Carl (in veste di ragazza) e Monogram (più giovane). *Nonostante che la canzone "Mysterious Force" sia stata tagliata dal film, questo contiene comunque ben 13 canzoni, rendendolo l'episodio con più canzoni della serie. *Questa è la seconda volta che Phineas e Ferb vengono visti in catene, la prima fu nell'episodio "Phineas e Ferb in punizione". *un videogioco omonimo è stato rilasciato per Wii, PlayStation 3 e Nintendo DS. *E' stato anche creato un gioco online in inglese: "Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The dimension of Doooom"; molto simile al precedente gioco "Trasport-inators of Doooom!". In questo gioco Phineas, Ferb, Perry e Candace della seconda dimensione sono personaggi giocabili. Il gioco completo è stato rilasciato la prima volta il 17 giugno 2011. *Il sito ufficiale è online dal 17 giugno 2011, e afferma che ci sono almeno 6 dimensioni. Tutte queste (tranne la 5° dimensione) sono mostrate nel film. *La quarta parete viene rotta 3 volte: :*Durante la canzone "L'Amico giusto per me" sia Heinz della prima dimensione che quello della seconda rompono la quarta parete dicendo che Meap è interpretato da Lorenzo Lamas. ::*Inoltre mentre lo dicevano stavano guardando lo schermo. :*Phineas rompe la quarta parete guardando fisso il pubblico durante la canzone "L'Estate". :*Phineas rompe nuovamente la quarta parete accorciando la frase iniziale quando la scena viene ripetuta ("Blah blah blah, garage a due posti, eccetera eccetera."). Inoltre Ferb esclama "Wow, un dejavu!" *Durante la canzone "L'estate", Phineas inizia a cantare parti della canzone iniziale. *E' emerso che anche Ferb ha una doppia vita, anche se potrebbe essere uno scherzo o un riferimento al fatto che costruiscono invenzioni ad insaputa della mamma o alla sua doppia vita come "Super Becco" o come agente nell'episodio "In viaggio con le Betty". *Isabella e Phineas si baciano per la prima volta. *Prima volta in cui Ferb piange, anche se per poco. *I sosia di Dan Povenmire e Jeff Swampy Marsh appaiono ancora, come scienziati della OWCA. *Nonostante sia il più lungo episodio trasmesso, qui Ferb parla meno che in altri episodi, come nell'episodio "Un'estate straordinaria". *Questa è la prima volta che viene mostrato l'esterno dell'OWCA. *Carl viene visto per la prima volta senza occhiali. *E' emerso che Carl era abituato ad usare le bretelle e che Monogram aveva i capelli neri. *Phineas usa la mazza da baseball con la mano sinistra. In "Giocattoli per tutti", scrive da mancino, e in "Un compleanno tutto da vedere" dice di avere sempre desiderato una chiave a flangia per mancini. Nel videogioco del film afferma di essere mancino. Sapendo ciò è chiaro che Phineas è mancino, ma in "Occhi aperti", ha dimostrato di essere ambidestro suonando la chitarra con entrambe le mani. *E' emerso che Jeremy ha 16 anni, un anno più di Candace. *Phineas dice che la sede della Società Malefica Doofenshmirtz sembra la testa di Ferb *Un Goozim fa un'altra apparizione, precedentemente era stato visto nell'episodio "I giochi F" e "Montagne Russe: Il musical". *L'"Homer Odissey" si vede di nuovo. Precedentemente si è visto in "Che volo magico, papà!". *Phineas e Ferb imitano ancora il verso di Perry come in "Il Perry traduttore". *Questa è la quinta volta che si vede un giovane Phineas, mentre è la terza volta che si vede Ferb da giovane. Prima si erano visti in "Beccati!", "Oh, eccoti qua Perry!", "Un'estate straordinaria" E "Non è un gioco per bambini". *Questa è la seconda volta che Heinz Doofenshmirtz (della prima dimensione) fa un fantoccio della sua nemesi (Perry l'ornitofinto). La prima volta fu in "Oltre la materia" quando ha fatto "Perry il pupazzo che dondola". *L'uomo che sta guidando il rimorchio è stato già visto in "Un compleanno tutto da vedere!", mentre il rimorchio è stato visto in "Il giorno dell'unificazione". *Pur avendolo già incontrato nel sogno di Candace riguardante il mago di Oz e avendolo visto dentro al loro gioco nell'episodio "Robo-Perry", questa è la prima volta che Phineas e Ferb incontrano personalmente Doofenshmirtz. *Come in "Candace la sfascia tutto", "Chi fa da se..." e "Candace, sindaco di Danville", l' inator di Doofenshmirtz è legato alle dimensioni. *Questa è la seconda volta che le invenzioni di Phineas e Ferb colpiscono gli inator del Dr. D. ("Il grande giorno di Candace"). *Doofenshmirtz chiama ancora Monogram usando (anche) il suo nome. La prima volta era in "Una fantastica Top-ten". *Heinz della prima dimensione interagisce con sé stesso per la seconda volta ("Top model per un minuto"). *Nella canzone "L'Amico Giusto per Me" si vedono dei personaggi vestiti come personaggi diversi per la terza volta. Le altre erano in Ehi Ferb nell'episodio "Montagne russe: il musical" e in E' Così Bello Quando Siamo Io e Te nell'episodio "Inseparabili". *Il Doofenshmirtz della prima e seconda dimensione cantano insieme. Questa è la seconda volta che un personaggio canta con sé stesso. La prima volta accadde a Candace in Io, Me Stessa e Me nell'episodio "Doppia personalità". :*E' anche la prima volta che questo accade più di una volta in un solo episodio, dato che anche Phinea e Ferb cantano con i loro alter-ego la canzone "L'estate". *Questa è la quarta volta che Phineas e Ferb vedono Perry come agente segreto, ma è la prima volta che non lo scambiano per qualcun'altro. In "Giocattoli per tutti" l'hanno scambiato per un giocattolo, l'hanno visto anche in "Beccati!", ma dato che l'episodio prende parte nel sogno di Perry, non si sono incontrati davvero. Infine l'hanno scambiato per un personaggio del loro videogioco in "Robo-Perry". *Questa è la seconda volta che Phineas si arrabbia davvero per qualcosa ("Un'estate straordinaria") *Il cranio nel quale Perry rimane incastrato è come quello che il padre di Doofenshmirtz indossa. *Questa è la terza volta che Phineas e Ferb interagiscono con Norm ("Antichità, che passione!", "Prove schiaccianti"). *Ferb e Ferb della seconda dimensione porta ancora con sé un fazzoletto, che usa per asciugarsi le lacrime ("Un'estate straordinaria"). *Dopo "Viaggio nello spazio-tempo", "Doppia personalità", "Montagne russe: il musical" e "Principessa per un giorno", questa è la quinta volta che si vede un'altra Candace o una sua sosia. *L'Heinz della seconda dimensione dice: "Ti catturerò, te e i tuoi piccoli amici"; la stessa frase è detta (al singolare) dalla Doofenstrega quando dice: "Ti catturerò, te e il tuo piccolo ornitorinco". *La frase "se avessi un centesimo per ..." viene usata di nuovo ("Divertiti Candace", "Un compleanno tutto da vedere!"). *Durante la canzone in una nuova realtà, una delle dimensioni aveva lo sfondo che era già presente in Carpe Diem e in Izzy ha i capelli crespi("Montagne russe: il musical", "Il rodeo dei robot"). *Ben Baxter da "Pop star per un giorno" fa un cameo. *L'uomo che aveva chiesto a Phineas se era troppo giovane nell'episodio "Una giornata al centro benessere" si vede ancora, è apparso anche in "Un compleanno tutto da vedere!". *Terza volta che Heinz perde / dimentica le chiavi ("Uno spavento che male ti fa?", "Il gelato lunare"). *I Love Händel si vedono ancora. *Questa è la seconda volta che Phineas e Ferb vengono visti nel covo di Perry dopo "In viaggio con la band". *Candace vede nuovamente Perry come agente segreto. In precedenza lo aveva visto in "La ballata di Barbadura", "Phineas e Ferb in punizione" e "Divertiti Candace". *Altri agenti animali di vecchi episodi ricompaiono, come Peter il Panda ("Viaggio nel tempo"), Pinky il Chihuahua ("Sulle traccie del Maracamandorlo"), agente A ("La ballata di Barbadura"), un agente rana senza nome e l'Agente C ("Prove schiaccianti"). *Si rivede il cappello da gladiatore che Buford ha indossato in "Antichità, che passione!". *Sesta volta che si vede che Isabella è interessata ai cavalli/unicorni ("Vita da cowboy", "La fabbrica di cartoni animati", "Evviva Doofania!", "Sulle traccie del maracamandorlo" e "Non è un gioco per bambini"). *Baljeet e Irving lavorano insieme per la prima volta, nonostante il fatto che a Baljeet non piace molto Irving, come visto in "Piccolo è bello" e "Atlantide". *Il Doofenshmirtz della prima dimensione trova il trenino in una scatola con la scritta "cassette VHS." In "Il mitico puntale", si liberava di una scatola che credeva senza importanza, scoprendo però che dentro c'era un video imbarazzante. *Questa è la seconda volta che Ferb dice il nome di Perry. Il primo è stato quando ha detto la frase "Dov'è Perry" in "Fireside Girl a tutti i costi". *Questa è la seconda volta che Phineas, Ferb e Isabella si incontrano con il Maggiore Monogram e Carl. La prima era in "L'agente Carl". *Questa è la terza volta Baljeet incontra Monogram, dopo "L'agente Carl" e "Divertiti Candace", la seconda volta che lo incontra Buford dopo "Divertiti Candace", la terza volta per Jeremy dopo "Il ragazzo che sussurrava ai sauri" e "Divertiti Candace", e la seconda volta per Candace dopo "La ballata di Barbadura". *Carl afferma che Doofenshmirtz ha fatto un Amnesia-inator. Doofenshmirtz precedentemente creato degli -inator relativi alla memoria in "Il mitico puntale" e "Un vero ragazzo". *Questa è la seconda volta che qualcuno dice che sta "sudando dagli occhi" quando sta piangendo. Il primo è stato Buford in "Viaggio al centro di Buford". *Seconda volta che Phineas e Ferb (le loro controparti della seconda dimensione in questo caso) vengono visti con delle capigliature militari. ("Phineas e Ferb in punizione") *Seconda volta che c'è una lotta tra ornitorinchi ("Coraggio Candace"). *La musica che parte quando Carl mostra a Perry i suoi nuovi congegni è la stessa dell'episodio "Un passato da star" quando Phineas e Ferb mostrano a loro padre come usare il sintetizzatore. *Seconda volta che Doofenshmirtz (o una sua controparte) chiama le sue guardie ("Divertiti Candace"). *Seconda volta che a qualcuno viene cancellata la memoria per preservare l'identità di Perry ("Un robot di mezz'età"). Anteprime internazionali * 5 agosto 2011 - Family Channel Canada * 5 agosto 2011 - Disney Channel Taiwan e Hong Kong * 20 agosto 2011 - Disney XD Canada * 21 agosto 2011 - Disney Channel Brasile e America Latina * 27 agosto 2011 - Disney Channel Asia * 3 settembre 2011 - Disney Channel Germania * 9 Settembre 2011 - Disney XD Germania * 11 Settembre 2011 - Disney XD Brasile e America Latina * 17 settembre 2011 - Disney Channel Portogallo * 25 Settembre 2011 - Disney Channel India * 30 settembre 2011 - Disney Channel UK / Irlanda e in Australia / NZ * 2 ottobre 2011 - Disney XD India * 5 ottobre 2011 - Disney Channel France * 6 ottobre 2011 - Disney XD UK * 8 ottobre 2011 - Disney Channel Grecia * 14 ottobre 2011 - Disney Channel e Disney XD, Scandinavia * 15 ottobre 2011 - Disney Channel Giappone * 22 ottobre 2011 - Disney Channel e Disney XD, Italia * 28 ottobre 2011 - Disney Channel Israele * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Medio Oriente e Africa * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel e Disney XD, Polonia * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney XD Francia * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Ungheria * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Bulgaria * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Repubblica Ceca * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney XD Turchia * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Turchia * 5 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Romania * 20 novembre 2011 - Disney XD Paesi Bassi * 25 novembre 2011 - Disney Channel Paesi Bassi e le Fiandre * 2 dicembre 2011 - Disney Channel Spagna * 8 dicembre 2011 - SIC Portogallo * 15 dicembre 2011 - Disney Channel Israele * 23 dicembre 2011 - Disney XD Spagna * 9 gennaio 2012 - Rede Telecinema Brasile * 25 Febbraio 2012 - Disney Channel Kazakistan * 21 aprile 2012 - Disney Channel Russia * 4 maggio 2012 - Disney Channel Corea Errori * In una immagine promozionale di'' Tutto è migliore con Perry'', i capelli di Phineas era verde. Questo è stato corretto in uscita del film. * In uno screenshot dove Phineas e Ferb (sia 1 ° e 2 ° Dimensioni) e Buford del 2 ° dimensione vengono rilasciati dal Firestorm ragazze, sembra che Buford ha uno strano occhio-bug sul suo occhio destro. * Quando il maggiore Monogram racconta Phineas e Ferb non possono più vedere Perry Carl sembra avere un sorriso sul suo volto per motivi sconosciuti. * Nel flashback di quando giovane Phineas e Ferb adottate Perry, parti parziali di spalle di Candace stati visti attraverso la parte inferiore dei suoi capelli. * In un flashback da "Oh, eccoti, Perry", Phineas sembrava più giovane quando ha avuto Perry. Nel film però, sembrava un po 'più vecchio. * Quando Doofenshmirtz vede il divano nell'altra dimensione, cambia il suo laboratorio per il suo normale colore viola scuro. * In alcuni scatti promozionali della seconda dimensione Phineas e Ferb, avevano la pelle albicocca loro prima dimensione omologhi 'invece della loro pelle grigio al solito, ma questo è stato fissato prima della premiere del film. * Perry del Platyborg arto armatura cambia frequentemente per tutto il film. Nella sua prima apparizione, entrambe le mani sono in metallo. Successivamente, la mano sinistra non è fatto di metallo. Verso la fine, quando il male è "fritto" da lui, le mani non sono fatte di metallo più e ciò che resta di essere in metallo, sono solo parti delle braccia. * Nonostante il suo bulbo oculare in un sacchetto, benda Dimension 2 ° di Doofenshmirtz prende la forma del suo occhio. * La sveglia suona alle 7:00. I ragazzi passano attraverso un extend montaggio per "Tutto è migliore con Perry", tra cui pop-corn, e l'orologio è ancora in 07:00. * Quando Phineas era arrabbiato con Perry, il cranio era rosso. Quando Perry si apre la finestra, il cranio era di un colore appropriato dovrebbe essere. ** Questo potrebbe essere dovuto al colore della luce nella stanza. ** Quando Phineas era arrabbiato con Perry negli scatti lunga il cranio era alla sua sinistra. Quando Perry spinge per aprire la finestra, sembra essere proprio dietro di lui. * Quando Ferb era cadere l'edificio del cranio che aveva un corno e corno che Phineas e Perry cadevano con Ferb. Ferb era sul lato con il corno e quando Perry dispiega il suo paracadute Ferb stava tenendo il lato con il corno. Nella stessa scena, Agente P messo in piedi negli occhi del cranio. Il cranio era rivolta verso il basso, ma quando Agente P schierato il suo paracadute, il cranio era rivolta verso l'alto. * Quando il Platyborg estende le sue ali retrattili, ombra sua scomparsa dell'ala non stava mostrando quando ha esteso per ottenere Phineas, Ferb e Perry mentre piomba giù l'edificio DEI. * Quando il Bot Norm che è stato colpito dalla testa di scheletro caduto dietro Platyborg, era il colore giusto, ma quando il Bot Norm ha detto che era un dipinto, parti della sua armatura era bruno-rossastro. * Quando Phineas stava per suonare il campanello della loro casa nella seconda dimensione, gli occhi di Perry è andato dal marrone, al blu, poi di nuovo al marrone. * Durante la canzone'' Estate (Da dove cominciamo?), Quando Phineas canta "Estate, biciclette e pattini a rotelle" si è visto in un primo piano con un casco blu, ma nella ripresa successiva il casco è di colore rosso. A un certo punto durante la canzone, bottone della camicia tremola di Ferb-2 grigio. ** Inoltre, quando Phineas-2 sta cantando nella stessa canzone, la camicia ha strisce sulla manica sinistra fino a quando le modifiche della fotocamera. * Quando Perry è in partenza per arrendersi alla porta è alla sua sinistra, ma punti di Phineas e Perry lascia a destra, ma quando ad uscire dalla casa la porta è di nuovo alla sua sinistra. * Quando la tempesta ragazze liberano i ragazzi, i pantaloni di Gretchen-2 sono in argento, invece di marrone. * Sulla strada per Doofenshmitz's-2 edificio nei tunnel, ci sono quattro carrelli da miniera, ma sulla via del ritorno, ci sono tre. * Durante la mia auto inseguimento, Ferb si toglie le scarpe da ginnastica per usarli come mandrini suora. Tuttavia, essi sono di nuovo in piedi dalla scena successiva. * Sempre nel corso della stessa scena, quando Candace-2 dice: "Let 's Dance" il nodo sulla di Candace-2 black bandana è staccata e che galleggia a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa. * Quando Phineas, Ferb e Candace stanno guardando Candace-2 combattere il robot, il lato della vettura miniera è mancante. * Quando Isabella-2 avverte Candace-2 che stavano rallentando, Isabella-2 Non ha i guanti. Ha i suoi guanti di riaccenderla quando dice Candace-2 che il motore della miniera del carrello era il surriscaldamento. * Se Phineas e Ferb 's remoto non poteva viaggiare direttamente alla loro dimensione, perché avrebbero bisogno di molta energia, come potrebbe la Dimensione-inatore Altro aprire un portale direttamente a [Danville ] e non alla prossima dimensione in senso orario? Anche se, come supremo sovrano del Tri-State Area, egli avrebbe probabilmente avuto accesso a 8 milioni di gigawatt di energia. Guanti * Dimension 2 ° di Jeremy scomparvero nella parte in cui la serratura della porta della cella Dimension 2 ° di Candace è stato bruciato. Tuttavia, riappare quando si saluta al 2 Dimension Candace. * Quando i bambini di Danville si preparano per la battaglia in Phineas e invenzioni ricreato di Ferb, la slitta e loro letti "volanti" da "Phineas e Ferb per le vacanze di Natale!" Si vedono, anche se questo episodio cronologicamente si svolge dopo la l'estate della serie che il film è ambientato dentro Potrebbe essere che la serie si svolge su più estati o che questo episodio avviene prima degli altri. * Quando si vede l'elicottero continente dipinto poco prima della Rivolta del robot, è nero al posto del bianco normale. * Poco prima inizia Robot Riot'', Adyson e Milly dal 2 ° dimensione e la macchina Frozen Yogurt può essere visto in uno dei carri. Dopo tutto di Phineas e Ferb sono invenzioni di raccolte, lo stesso carro con la macchina Frozen Yogurt può essere visto in background, ma Adyson e Milly dal 1 Dimensione sono a bordo. ** Durante'' Robot Riot'' il 1 ° dimensione Adyson improvvisamente cavalca uno dei depuratori. * In una scena, l'Innominato Buford sosia nella palla da bowling gigante indossa una camicia nera nel primo colpo, ma ha una maglietta arancione nella seconda. * Quando Baljeet sta volando in Il Becco, i razzi sono visti, ma nulla è venuta fuori di essi, il che significa volo dovrebbe essere impossibile, ma come ha messo le gambe in posizione normale, un po 'di flare può stato visto da razzi. Inoltre, la tuta Becco cambia scala nel mezzo della canzone, diventando delle dimensioni di una persona normale. * Dopo Candace e Stacy schiantano loro casa sull'albero robot, prima che si preparano a correre, Candace sembra avere una gamba destra mancante. * In principio, quando Perry fa la pipì sul divano, è il cuscino centrale che fa la pipì in poi, e il 1 ° Dimension Doofenshmirtz capovolto a testa in giù. Più tardi, quando Phineas getta la pipì sul cuscino-al 2 ° Doofenshmirtz Dimension, lancia il cuscino a sinistra del divano ed è il lato che Doofenshmirtz capovolto. ** Dopo Phineas lancia il cuscino a Doofenshmirtz-2, il cuscino può essere visto sul divano in una scena successiva. * Dopo aver colpito Agente casco da football di P durante la Perry Platyborg e lotta di agente P, Perry destro del Platyborg metallo è andato a mostrare una zampa blu, anche se tutto il film è stato sempre in metallo. Era possibile che si ruppe, però. * L'attore di'' Operazione Fidanzati'' è mostrato con il pizzetto e baffi nel film, ma quando Candace e Linda stanno parlando in davanti al cinema, la pubblicità alle loro spalle mostra l'attore con un "pulito rasatura" . * Verso la fine, Linda dice che lei è quasi fuori di popcorn, ma in realtà è quasi pieno, ma questo avrebbe potuto essere una gag visiva intenzionale. * Quando Ferb è andato in aria dal platypult, il suo pulsante camicia mancava. * Poco prima Ferb è andato in aria dal platypult, il Doofenshmirtz Male Incorporated edificio è stato rivolto nella direzione opposta si è di fronte dopo Ferb è stato lanciato. * Quando Perry fischiò per avvisare Phineas che stava per "tail-schiaffo" la mazza da baseball che aveva una presa registrato. Quando Phineas afferra però, non è così. * Alla fine, quando Phineas-2 si riunisce con Perry l'Platyborg, egli fa giustamente notare che il male era stato fritto fuori di lui, nonostante il fatto che non aveva modo di sapere che il male la dimensione secondo di Perry era stato era stato fritto nella sua lotta con l'agente P. * Verso la fine, sia Perry e 2 ° Dimension Perry saluto con loro'' sinistra'' zampa. Questo è un errore comune in TV. * Quando il maggiore Monogram dice ai ragazzi che conoscono troppo vicino alla fine, una parte di occhiali di Carl sono rosa. * Monogram Maggiore dice che non hanno modo di ricordi cancellazione, costringendoli ad usare Doofenshmirtz di Amnesia-inatore, ma in "I Was a Robot Medio Evo", l'agenzia aveva una gomma di memoria, anche se può essere utilizzato solo per un persona. Forse, per risparmiare tempo, hanno solo usato il Amnesia-inatore. * Dopo la battaglia finale, quando i personaggi sono sempre loro ricordi cancellati, solo Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Jeremy, e le Fireside ragazze sono mostrati. Altri personaggi che appaiono qui'' scena'' Robot Riot, ma non ottenendo i loro ricordi spazzati includono Irving, Albert, Django, Amore Händel, Jenny e altri bambini (anche se i loro ricordi potrebbero essere stati cancellati in seguito o che coloro i cui ricordi sono stati cancellati includere solo quelli che sapevano del segreto di Perry). ** Anche se Jeremy era in tour un collegio con suo padre, quel giorno, egli appare alla fine della giornata per avere la sua memoria cancellata. (Tuttavia, può essere risolto questo errore da quando è stato visto con Candace, Baljeet, Ferb, Isabella e Buford come Phineas ha raccontato loro come seconda dimensione Candace ha preso giù bot norma. E 'possibile che gli era stato detto di segreto di Perry a causa di avendo Perry comunicando con maggiore Monogram senza nascondere la sua copertura da loro, che include Jeremy, mentre Phineas stava parlando. Quindi, i tergicristalli cervello era necessario). * Durante la scena "Memoria cancellato Wipe: ** Il Fireside ragazze sono improvvisamente vestiti come i loro omologhi seconda dimensione, ma solo la combinazione di colori al posto dei vestiti. ** Se si guarda da vicino, la testa di Baljeet non è collegato. * Durante'' Kick It Up A Notch'', braccialetto picco di Phineas sul braccio sinistro scompare tutta la canzone. * Anche se Olivia Olson (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) canta la canzone'' Vado via'' (quando Perry è in partenza per arrendersi a Doofenshmirtz-2), Vanessa se stessa non appare affatto nel film, eppure è elencato nei credits come era apparsa. Le sue scene sono ripristinati nella sezione "Scene Eliminate" del DVD, sia nel suo 1 ° dimensione ("Tana del Doof") e 2 ° dimensione ("Vanessa incontra Doof") incarnazioni. * Dopo Stacy e Candace escono le case robot albero che vengono distrutti, le scarpe di Candace stranamente diventano scarpe da ginnastica. * Nella sequenza Riot Robot, mentre Baljeet schiaffi la sua strada contro la norma-bot, le parti del cell-shading del collo Il Becco del vestito è stato visto davanti al suo copricapo. * In un punto in una delle scene tagliate in "Robot Riot" Gretchen-2 sta fracassando i bot norma anche se lei dovrebbe essere di nuovo al 2 ° dimensione. Poteva, però, potrebbe aver preso l'1 ° dimensione precedente. Inoltre, è solo Gretchen colorato con colori di Gretchen-2. * Quando Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Agente P, e il Dr. Doofenshmirtz stanno cadendo nel portale e fuga Goozim, per un breve secondo la fotocamera taglia per Alternate Doofenshmirtz, con l'occhio destro che mostra e il suo occhio-patch a lato. * Quando Ferb ottiene il retro baseball dopo Phineas colpisce una parte del braccio di Perry è arancione. * Quando Candace e Stacy uscire dalle loro casa sull'albero robot, robot di Candace è arancione invece che rosa. * In "Brand New Reality", prima che il bambino alieno sta per mangiare il bot Norm, alcune parti del robot sono blu. ** In questa canzone, gli occhi Phineas 'diventano trasparenti in una scena. * Dopo Candace e Stacy hanno fatto di robot schiacciato, i capelli di Stacy è stato tagliato in fretta quando si è alzata. * Nella scena cancellati "Invenzioni Rivelato" quando Phineas dice: "In qualche modo, Perry ha replicato tutte le nostre invenzioni", la sua bocca non si muove. * Quando Phineas-2 stava dicendo se può tenere Perry un po 'di più, il suo collo era trasparente. * In "Estate (Da dove cominciamo?)", Quando Phineas e Ferb 2 2 sono visti brividi, pulsante di Ferb 2 è mancante. * Dopo Phineas-2 ha detto Candace-2 come si sono sentiti quando il loro Perry scomparso, vi è un primo piano su Candace-2 e lei ha avuto una breve manica sul braccio destro. * Quando Perry sta per importare le foto, si solleva il cappello e recupera la sua macchina fotografica da un buco o depressione nel cranio, che normalmente non è lì. * In "Tutto è migliore con Perry", quando hanno detto, "respirazione dentro e fuori," suola di scarpa di Phineas è blu invece di bianco. * Quando Carl racconta Perry circa l'orologio, dietro Perry è una tuta ornitorinco. Il suo colore è blu e mostra che ha un solo guanto. Ma quando l'ologramma di importanti punti Monogram a quello reale, colore petto del vestito è bianco e ha una cintura. E quando Carl dice Perry l'orologio dà anche e ghiaccio incredibile crema mal di testa, la tuta ha ora due guanti. * Durante "Robot Riot", se si confronta la versione estesa e quella che non lo è, la casa albero impatto in tempi diversi: nel normale, si scontrano mentre Phineas stava ancora combattendo. Ma nel loro impatto estesa quando Phineas e Perry dove nel Doofenshmirtz Male Incorporated. * Nonostante di avere un'infanzia normale, Doofenshmirtz-2, sa Balloony, questo è impossibile perché si è avvicinato Balloony perché non aveva amici. * Quando Phineas-2 vede e abbracci Perry cornici su sinistra erano ridimensionato ma dopo il Ferb scena piangeva, era di nuovo alla sua dimensione originale. (Compreso il telaio Flynn-Fletcher è stato ridimensionato.) * Phineas distrutto il piatto che alimentato il portale, tuttavia in una scena di pochi secondi dopo, quando i bot Norm stanno cadendo dal cielo, il piatto è ancora lì, e il portale è ancora aperto. * Quando Candace trascina Linda dalla sedia al cinema, facendo la sua strada al di fuori, i pantaloni di Linda sono completamente neri. * Durante una parte di "Invenzioni Revealed", mentre la telecamera zooma sulle invenzioni, se si guarda attentamente si può vedere un toro di fronte alla sua piattaforma (guardate a destra della mano l'albero rosa casa di Robot). * Carl lo chiama il "Amnesia-inatore", ma nella scena cancellata c'è un cartello che dice "Memoria-Erase-inatore". * Prima che la canzone Nuovo Reality, Doofenshmirtz si volta, viene colpita poi cade all'indietro, ma nella scena successiva, Doofenshmirtz cade in avanti, facendo un front flip. * Quando Isabella baci Phineas, Buford non ha le sopracciglia. * Durante la canzone'' Estate (Da dove cominciamo?): ** Phineas cambiato solo la scena di 1 finestra nella canzone alla sua vista cortile. Tuttavia, 2 finestre può essere visto modificati successivamente. ** Il cinturino appeso la chitarra di Ferb al suo corpo acceso tra viola e rosso durante la canzone. * Quando Isabella-2 e la tempesta Le ragazze sono legare Phineas, Ferb e le loro controparti Dimension secondo, Phineas-2 e la pelle di Ferb-2 è meno pallido. * Doofenshmirtz-2 dice che è 3:30-04:00 Eastern Standard Time. Durante l'estate, l'ora legale dovrebbe essere ancora in vigore. * Irving, Django, amore di gestire, e tutti i civili non arrivano mai i loro ricordi spazzati via, nel senso che devono ancora ricordare. Anche se possono aver avuto le loro menti spazzato fuori dallo schermo. * Quando Agente P ha visto la mazza da baseball che aveva imbottitura nera su di esso, ma durante la slow-mo quando ha calciato verso Phineas non ce l'ha. Allusioni * Il titolo è probabilmente una parodia di Le avventure di Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension. *'Duck Soup''' - La scena dello specchio viene parodiato con i due Doofs. *'La Bibbia' -. "Perle ai porci" Alt-Doofenshmirtz è deluso dal fatto che nessuno ride al suo gioco di parole e commenti che è come Gesù usa il termine in Matteo 07:06. *'The Terminator' - Ferb (2nd Dimension) e abiti look di Platyborg come una parodia del Terminator del. ** Nel doppiaggio greco del film, la canzone "'' Robot Riot''" è chiamato "'' Είμαι ο εξολοθρευτης''", che letteralmente significa "'' Io sono il tuo Terminator''". * Durante'' Brand New Best Friend'', Doofenshmirtz e la sua auto si alternano sono visti come una serie di duetti famosi, tra cui John Lennon e Paul McCartney dei Beatles, i Blues Brothers, Simon and Garfunkel, Laverne e Shirley, Lucy e Ethel dal "Switching Job" episodio di'' I Love Lucy'', Ralph e Norton da'' The Honeymooners'', Laurel e Hardy in'' The Music Box'', Phineas e Ferb, Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers, la Lone Ranger e Tonto, Sherlock Holmes e il dottor Watson. *'Star Trek:' pizzetto di Doofenshmirtz è una parodia di _Mirror_ (episodio) TOS: "Specchio, specchio" dove il memory-alpha.org/wiki/Spock_ (specchio) Spock da un universo parallelo ha la barba. *'L'Odissea -' All'inizio del film, Ferb è visto con il libro aperto. *'Il Re Leone -' Nel corso "Tutto è migliore con Perry", Phineas prende Perry in modo simile che Rafiki prende Simba all'inizio del film. *'King Kong' - Uno dei giganteschi robot Albero-casa sono sulla cima di un edificio e martellante la sua cassa di legno, anche se questo è stato visto solo nella scena Riot Robot cancellato. *'Star Wars Episodio IV' - Quando Jeremy (2 ° dimensione) viene a salvare Candace (2nd Dimension), lei si pone allo stesso modo Principessa Leia era quando è stata catturata nella Morte Nera. Inoltre, Jeremy dice "Sono Jeremy Johnson, io sono qui per salvarti," simile a come Luca dice "Sono Luke Skywalker, io sono qui per salvarti" quando rompe nella cella di Leia. *'Red Dawn' - Quando Baljeet chiede dove la metà inferiore della tuta becco è, Irving può essere visto indossare in cima a una pila di sconfitta Norm-bot urlando "Wolverine", che è il nome della resistenza gruppo nella Red Dawn combattere i soldati sovietici e cubani. *'Il mago di Oz' - Alt. Doofenshmirtz rilascia i suoi Norm-bot nello stesso modo come la Perfida Strega dell'Ovest rilascia le sue scimmie volanti. In precedenza, egli dice: "Io ho te e ai tuoi piccoli amici, troppo", riecheggiando il famoso, "Ti prendo, mia bella, e il vostro cagnolino, anche!" *'Final Destination' - Quando Platyborg stato colpito dal bus, la scena era simile alla scena Bus infame in Final Destination. L'unica differenza è la vittima rimase vivo. (Platyborg fu poi visto su un parabrezza Taxi che implica il bus lo gettò sul taxi.) *' I Jefferson' - Phineas menziona in movimento ", a fino al lato est al vostro appartamento di lusso nel cielo" durante il suo colloquio con il Dr. D dopo la brutta caduta nella sua inatore. Questi sono i famosi testi della canzone di tema per il lungo corso sit-com con protagonista Sherman Hemsley (scritta da Jeff Barry, padre di'' Phineas e Ferb'' scrittore e Across the 2nd Dimension co-sceneggiatore Jon Colton Barry) . *' Q * bert' - Una delle dimensioni dei ragazzi viaggiavano attraverso di tornare al proprio caratterizzato il campo di gioco del video gioco 1982. *' Il silenzio degli innocenti' - Alla fine il gruppo è riunito presso la sede Owca, Dr. Doofenshmirtz è trattenuto su un carrello in un camicia di forza e maschera anti-morso, come era Hannibal Lecter. *'Jackie Chan' - quando si combatte la Platyborg, Perry calzini lui poi gli stringe la mano nel dolore-una mossa caratteristica di Jackie Chan. *'Jane Fonda' - in tazza di Perry sparato sta mostrando il Black Power saluto simile a tazza di Jane Fonda sparato. *'Vince Vaughn' - L'attore in'' Operazione Fidanzati'' assomiglia molto a Vince Vaughn. *'Jackson 5' - E 'possibile che tutto ciò che c'è di meglio'' con Perry'' è ispirato alla canzone Jackson 5'' I Want You Back''. *'Monopoli' - Alt. Phineas e Ferb giocavano un gioco chiamato "Doofopoly", una parodia di Monopoli. *'Søren Kierkegaard' - Buford invoca correttamente il filosofo danese del XIX secolo, con l'aiuto di una trading card Gum Vittoria. *'Fëdor Dostoevskij' - Buford cerca di barattare la sua carta Gum Vittoria in onore del grande romanziere russo. *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (1970 TV)' - Quando il Dr. Doofenshmirtz dà Alt. Doof suo Choo-Choo treno e Alt Doofenshmirtz dice una linea simile a quella in cui Kris Kringle dà il Warlock inverno un treno nella speciale 1970 TV. *'The Great Escape' - Alt-Candace rimbalza una palla da baseball contro il muro del Jailbreak, proprio come nel film. *'Corsa a Witch Mountain' - Quando il computer al covo di Perry ha chiesto ai ragazzi di inserire la chiave. Ferb tirò fuori un fischio simile a quello Seth utilizzato per aprire l'astronave. *' Georgia O'Keeffe' - Quando il Bot Norm cade a terra e le terre teschio sulla sua testa, egli dice, "Get me - io sono un Georgia O'Keefe pittura. " Questo è probabilmente un riferimento a Georgia O'Keefe (Sun Prairie, Wisconsin, 15 novembre del 1887 - 6 Marzo 1986) e il suo 1931 dipinto'','' Teschio di of-art/52.203 Mucca: Rosso, bianco e blu *'Family Matters' - Baljeet suona una canzone Polka con la fisarmonica in un stesso modo in cui Steve Urkel fa in "Family Matters". *'Clifford Big Red Dog' - Sullo sfondo di un cibo per cani pubblicità, un cucciolo può essere visto, è un po 'simile a Clifford quando è un cucciolo. Esso può essere visto dietro il cane del robot appena prima dell'inizio della rivolta del robot. *'South Park' - Quando Alt. Doofenshmirtz colloqui con il burattino è molto simile a come Mr. Garrison parla quando esprimono il signor Cappello. *'I Simpson' - Quando Monogram menziona il fatto che non può essere chiamato tra 3:30 e 4 potrebbe essere un'allusione a "I Simpson Tree House of Horror V", in cui Willie ha detto che il suo cervello non può essere letto tra 4 e 5 perché questa ora era privata. *'Xiaolin Showdown' - 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz nominato suoi Normbots robot, forse pensava da Jack Spicer nominando suoi robot Jackbots. *'Hawaii Five-O' - Come secondo Doofenshmirtz Dimension entra di nuovo nel 2 ° dimensione, il maggiore Monogram dice "Book 'em signore!", Simile a "Book' em Danno!" *'Un Maggiolino tutto matto' - Quando Ferb è saltare sul platypult dopo Robot Riot, una delle auto dietro di lui un classico Bug Volkswagen, lo stesso modello Maggiolino tutto matto. *'Indiana Jones e il tempio maledetto' - La scena carrello miniera ricorda da vicino la scena del film. *'Doctor Who' - quando i robot vengono fuori del portale è simile ai Dalek che escono dal portale in Doomsday dove sono anche venuti da un'altra dimensione. E 'anche simile come hanno viaggiato per le strade dopo. *'AC / DC' - I toni di voce nella canzone "Riot Robot" usato da Danny sono gli stessi utilizzati dalla band nella loro canzone "Shoot to Thrill" e "Back in Black", tra cui il grido di alla fine della canzone. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Categoria:Film Categoria:2° dimensione